It's a Tuesday
by SamLicker81
Summary: Sam and Dean have so fun. It's schmoop.


Sam was sleeping, all his clothes still on, spread out on the bed and tired as all hell. When he and Dean had gotten back from the hunt Sam immediately collapsed on the bed nearest the door and fell asleep soon after. Dean had let him sleep; he could tell Sam was exhausted so he didn't screw with him. Well, for the first two hours. After that, Dean decided that Sam had taken a long enough nap and he got an idea. Dean had already showered and gotten dressed again so now seem like an opportune time he leaned over Sam on the bed, setting his hands on either side of Sam's head.

"Sam," Dean spoke loudly but Sam didn't budge, didn't even stir in his sleep and Dean grinned. He bent his arms repeatedly, shaking the bed as he chanted, in a sing song voice.

"Sam, Sam, Sammy wake up! _Saaam!"_ laughing when Sam jostled awake, turning over on his back.

"Fuck off Dean." Sam groaned, stretching and swatting at Dean to stop him from shaking the bed.

"Aw come on Sammy, get up. I'm bored." Sam peaked at Dean through his bangs, glaring when Dean produced a pout then a quick smile.

"Awesome. You're bored, I'm tired. Why don't you go screw around or watch TV while I sleep?" Sam flipped back over on his stomach and clutched the pillow above his head, snuggling into it. But Dean was having none of that. He quickly pounced on the bed, straddling Sam's hips and began poking him in the sides.

"Sam," he whined like a five year old, "but I'm bored. Get up!"

When Sam mumbled something resembling another "Fuck off" Dean leaned down, touching his chest to Sam's back and let his entire body go limp, all weight pressing into Sam.

"Dammit Dean," Sam huffed out all the air in his body.

"Bored." Dean repeated, arms now hugging Sam.

Sam groaned again.

"Sam, come on. Please?" it wasn't working, Sam seemed like he was about to go back to sleep with Dean on top of him. "Please _honey_?" Sam laughed a little at that and Dean knew he had won, that Sam had given up, and so he pressed on.

"Sweetie-pie get up. Let's go do something." When Sam didn't respond Dean added a mocking "Baby" to the end of his plea.

Sam shook his head laughing, "You're an ass, stop it."

"What Sammy, don't like my _terms of endearment?"_

"You sound like an idiot… and it's weird."

Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck and Sam sighed, defeated.

"Alright, fine get off me. I'll get up –"

"Oh thank the lord!" Dean yelled mockingly before Sam could finish.

"– just as long as you stop with the damned pet names." Sam added.

"So you don't like them?" Dean asked, feigning hurt. "But, but Sam you're my darling–"

"Dean," Sam groaned but Dean kept on in a voice that was slightly girlish now.

"My love!" Dean was shouting now, and rocking from side to side on the bed so that Sam was moving with him.

"That's it," Sam flipped so that now Sam and Dean were on their sides, facing each other with their legs intertwined. Sam started smacking Dean, only half of his effort really in it, he was already laughing even though Dean kept shouting things like "Light of my life" and "My one and only". When Dean was halfway through a ridiculously long pet name starting with _Sammy schnookums_ Sam jabbed Dean in his stomach and he stopped to groan.

"Unfair." Dean breathed out, but there was a smile still on his face.

"You brought it upon yourself. I told you to quit it."

"And if I started up again... what you gonna do about it?" Dean asked with a little challenge in his voice. He opened his mouth as if to start up the _Sammy schnookums_ again and Sam groaned.

"Shut up." Sam pressed his lips to Dean's quickly and that silenced him.

"Unfair." Dean repeated before untangling himself from Sam's legs and arms.

Dean bounced up from the bed after they broke their kiss, a smile on his lips but he was going to stop it with annoying Sam with the names, they _were_ weird. When Sam didn't move, and looked to the side of the bed as if he was contemplating going back to sleep Dean pulled Sam from his lying position on the bed so that their chests were touching and then he kissed Sam again, long and slow. When Sam was out of breath Dean pulled back and smiled again.

"We should get going." Dean pulled Sam so that his feet hit the floor and started dragging him towards the door.

"Dean, where exactly are we going?" Sam hadn't even put his shoes back on and Dean already had his hand on the doorknob.

Dean turned abruptly and studied Sam, looking him up and down. "You should get changed first. Something nicer." As Dean said this Sam looked at Dean, finally registering what exactly _he_ was wearing. It wasn't anything special, he just looked nicer than usual; wearing his best jeans which actually looked like that had been washed recently, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hung over Dean's arm was one of his more simple jackets.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To get food," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now hurry up or else we're going to be late."

"Late?" Sam asked but he turned to grab a clean white button down out of his duffle bag, shaking it to get the wrinkles out. "So this is a place that has reservations?" Sam laughed a little at that but Dean just glared at him.

"Sam." Dean cocked his head to the side, annoyed that Sam was asking questions when Dean obviously did not want to answer them.

"Well, what's the occasion?"

"Uh, it's a Tuesday. I'm hungry, and I don't feel like eating shitty fast food for the hundredth night in a row."

"No but really Dean, what's the occasion?" Sam pressed on.

"Ugh, Sam why are you making this difficult?" Dean groaned, slumping his shoulders and leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. "Let's just go already."

"Are you taking me out on a date?" Sam scoffed as he realized, his hands stopping midway buttoning his shirt when Dean's eyes widened and Dean glared again at being found out.

"You are." Sam said accusingly but really he wasn't mad, just taken by surprise.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, sighing and waiting for Sam to hurry up.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked, still annoyed and he looked at Sam pleadingly as if to ask for Sam to not ask any more questions because he already knew all the answers and Dean didn't want to actually say them out loud.

When Sam finished getting dressed, Dean looked at him up and down again and laughed at him.

"Nice Sammy, you'll fit in wonderfully with the table cloths."

"Ooh table cloths," Sam said faking like he was impressed, "This a fancy place Dean?"

"Well, I like to think of it as a place where I can screw with you underneath the table." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and pulled the door open.

"Oh you mean play footsies with me." Sam mocked.

"I was thinking more of me shoving my foot in your crotch right as someone comes to take your order." Dean whipped around and smiled wide, a little menacing.

Sam let it drop after that, just shook his head and followed Dean to the impala. This was as close as Dean was getting to treating Sam like a boyfriend, even though the term boyfriend for what they had seemed to not fit but it was nice that Dean was trying, that Dean thought he had to try to please Sam.


End file.
